MK High School
'''MK High School '''is the fourth episode of Season 2. Plot Mateo, Ken, Karrie, and Chris go to a new school but have to not expose their powers. Characters Main Characters * Mateo Black * Ken Black * Harwell Black * Karrie * Chris Carty Absent Characters * Kimberly Black Guest Characters * Miss Shiftwell * Tyler Storyline Mateo: I can’t believe you enrolled us in school. Ken: It should be fun! Karrie: Well guys this is MK Highschool! The school I go too. Mateo: Looks nice, I guess! Karrie: Thanks. Chris: Are we all in the same classes? Karrie: Well have Miss. Shiftwell for homeroom. Mateo: Me too! Ken: I have Mr. Black. Chris: Isn’t that your last name? Ken: Yeah, this could mean only thing. Harwell: Hello Kids! I got a job here. and Mateo scream Harwell: Ah the scream of enjoyment! intro plays Ken: Dad! Why did you get a job here? Harwell: I need to protect you guys so you don’t expose your powers to the world. And I also have to give you detention for screaming the hallway. Mateo: Geez, Detention… Karrie: Well we should get to class. See you later Mr. Black. and Karrie leave off to class Chris: Is it just me or is it obvious that they like each other? Ken: It’s obvious Harwell: You boys better get to class. screen slides to Karrie and Mateo Miss. Shiftwell: Welcome to Class! Today we will be handing out your schedules for this year. Mateo: This thing last a year! Karrie: No, it’s like a school year usually September to June or May. Mateo: That’s long. Karrie: Yeah, well we can survive. Mateo: Yeah at Karrie Blushes Miss Shiftwell: Here is your schedule Karrie and Mateo. Mateo: I have lunch 5th period. Karrie: Me too! Mateo: Is study hall when we study in the hall ways? Karrie: Nope, we study in a class or library. Mateo: Is any teachers there? Karrie: Not in the classrooms Mateo: Great! Karrie: What are you thinking? Mateo: Well if it’s only us 2 in the class Karrie: Yeah? Mateo: I can practice more of my powers. I heard that during the age of 15 you receive 2 powers during the same year. Karrie: Really? I can’t wait to get another power. Tyler: What powers? Mateo: Uh… Powers in this video game we bought. Tyler: What’s it called? Karrie: It’s called uh- Wizard 101 Tyler: Oh sweet well see you guys tomorrow! Mateo: Phew! That was close Karrie: Yeah, lets talk later at lunch. screen zooms to Ken and Chris Chris: Time for lunch let’s go! Ken: Finally! I am hungry. Chris: Hopefully Karrie and Mateo have lunch at 5th period also. and Chris walk into the cafeteria Ken: Yup, they do! to Mateo and Karrie Mateo: Oh hey guys! Ken: Hey! How was the start of the day for you guys? Mateo: It was actually great. Except some person almost discovered out about super heroes. Ken: What! You better not let dad hear. teleports under the table Harwell: Well that’s too late. Ken: Oh geez Harwell: I got another power. I can remote view. Mateo: and that is? Harwell: Create a portal viewing other people. Mateo: Stalkish. Harwell: Any ways what did you tell him? Karrie: We told him that it was a game Wizard 101 Harwell: Good, we can’t afford to let people find out. Mateo: Oka- bell rings Ken: Of to class! See you guys at home. Mateo: Bye Chris! And Ken. teleports to his classroom Mateo: He needs to be more careful. goes black Triva * This episode shows the first view of School.